Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Plumber's Wrath
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: When a strange creature returns, along with a known plumber, it's up to the E Fighters to save the world. Is the power of the heroes enough to save us? Find out in the ULTIMATE EEnEZ Movie! :D Rule #1: REVIEW IF YOU READ! :P


EEnEZ Plumber's Wrath

OoO

For all EEnEZ fans, you should know about different universes. Like the universe in which Double-D defeated Power Prof with the help of the Spirit Bomb. But there's more than the EEnEZ universes. Like Sonic universes, and Mario universes. But one universe is the main part of the story. Universe GE. This universe contains the Eds, Sonic and Mario. But this Mario is… different. You'd know him as a hero, and so would this universe. What? You thought Mario would be a bad guy? Stop trying to read the story from just the name! Well, our story is set in Universe GE; where the E Fighters have changed since they were kids.

Just like in the movie "Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Android 32: Strongest Man in the Universe" Ed gained a green and blue Gi, and his skin has become a bit more yellow. Double-D has changed a bit more. He got rid of his hat, and grew his hair; it now is two spikes on his head. And, he has a red shirt with dark red sleeves; and purple pants. Eddy, well, he's grown a lot! He's now as tall as Double-D, and grew his hair a bit. Now he has thick strands of hair on his head, with thick hair on his neck. Corey is about the same, with hair and body; but wears a dark green Gi and light green under shirt. Drew has tan Gi pants, with a dark green Gi top. Now, the Eds are seventeen, Corey is fifteen, and Drew is twenty one.

For Sonic, he's still the same. And, he has made up with his old rival Mario. Mario made out with Amy once, and Sonic never forgave him. But now, he's cooled down, and they're friends. Sonic's learned more Chaos abilities, and can now fly without transforming. For Mario, he's learned to fly, and can use minor fire powers. But, when he transforms into Fire Mario, he becomes incredibly powerful. And why is Mario different than from what we know? Well… you'll see…

But now, I shall start the story. Our story begins in the Hot and Cold Galaxy; where a familiar green and blue plumber was jumping from ice burg to ice burg, running from something. Each ice burg broke behind him; he took a fire flower out, and his green overalls turned white, and his blue inner shirt turned green. "Fire Blast!" he yelled, and he shot a green fire ball at the strange shadow; but it broke on the creature's body. Then, a purple foot reached out… and Luigi… was no more. "Just one more place to go, my pet." Said a deep voice "Earth…"

The screen shows the name "Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Plumber's Wrath" in flaming letters.

OoO

The scene changes to the city of Townsville. A group of thugs are robbing a bank "Get the loot in the bag!" said one thug "We got the money! Let's go!" said another. The group of thugs ran out, and got in their car; but a guy in a green super hero suit, with a dollar sign on it, with a dark green racer helmet, was in their way. "Get out of the way or I'll run ya over!" a thug yelled; he sped forward, but the man put his foot on the hood of the car, and it didn't budge. A thug shot his gun, but the man put his hand out, and grabbed the bullet "My turn…" he said, and he kicked the car into a pillar; which in turn, sent the thugs flying. They landed in front of a girl in a pink super suit, with a red dollar sign on it, and a red racer helmet "You should get use to prison food." In a split second, she sent them flying, and they landed in the middle of the police.

"Thank you Casher and thank you Cashet." Said a policeman "This city is a lot safer with you around." the two flew off. Did I mention that Eddy and Sarah are Townsville newest and greatest super heroes? The Casher and the Cashet! Now, they save the day from major disasters, and minor thug robberies. But anyway; the two flew through the skies of Townsville. "Man I love my job!" Eddy said with a happy face under the helmet "If we got paid, 'then' it would be a job. It's more of a hobby." Sarah said. She's changed too; she cut her hair, and now it's just a big above her ears. She kept her normal look.

"Well it's a cool hobby. Aren't you supposed to be at an interview?" Eddy asked in annoyance "Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Sarah stopped "I have an interview at Townsville Prep!" she sped off. "Some people have no track of time…" his eyes opened wide "Oh no! School!" he sped off for Peach Creek High.

OoO

Eddy landed at Peach Creek High, with his suit in his backpack. He ran inside, and went to his class room "Sorry Mrs. Peterman! I had trouble at home." Eddy sat down at his desk. "Nice one Eddy…" Corey said "Serious, but with enough vagueness to for no extra questions. Nice one." Eddy grumbled "Okay children, today's lesson shall begin with the history of lint." Everyone groaned. As the teacher droned on, Double-D was writing notes, Corey was playing with a pencil, and Ed was just smiling. But, just out of a miracle, Eddy's watch beeped, and glowed green "This is Casher. What is it?" he asked "We need you and Cashet; some nut's about to jump from the Banking Building." Eddy sighed "You think that's bad? I'm stuck in the history of lint."

He got up "Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom!"" he ran out; Mrs. Peterman sighed "Five years till retirement, five year till retirement…" she mumbled on.

Eddy as Casher, and Sarah as Cashet, flew to the fifty story tall Banking Building. A small turtle like creature, with a red shell, was at the top. People at the street below were talking "Is he really gonna jump?" "What's he doing?" "Hope he doesn't gut up my clothes."

At the top, the creature was crying "Words! Just words! One step and it will all be over!" he yelled in an old voice. He turned his head, and saw Eddy "That's fine. Just take my hand first, okay?" the creature gulped "Fool! You have no idea what it's like to live in despair! I'm going to jump!" Sarah flew up in front of the creature. "Please, don't do this." the creature gulped, and jumped! "No!" Eddy flew down, trying to reach him; he grabbed the creature by the shell "Got ya!" he said and flew up. "What were you waiting for! I could have been killed! I should sue!" he yelled "You're welcome." Eddy said in annoyance; Sarah sighed in relief.

Later on, Eddy sat with the creature on the training field "You've never head of Mario?" the creature asked "Well, Sonic told me about him once, but I've never met him." Eddy said "He's the greatest warrior in the mushroom kingdom! He defeated the greatest evil ever, years ago!" the creature asked "You think I could meet him, Oog?" Eddy asked the creature, named Oog. "Why, how interesting for you to ask… I happen to have him right now." He took out a red box with a white "?" on it. "What's he doing in a box?" Sarah asked "A question that beckons to be solved… you see, he may have defeated the evil once… but the same evil threatens Earth!" Oog yelled "What threat?" Sarah asked "The greatest evil in the universe! The only way to save your world is to release Mario. But his prison is too strong to break…"

Eddy grabbed the box, and tried squeezing it, but to no avail "Man, this thing is tough." Sarah sighed "Let's go get the others." She said "Maybe they can help." Eddy grabbed Oog, and they flew off.

Eventually, they reached the house. Everyone was there, and Double-D put the box in an x ray machine. "Nope, nothing. Whatever's in there won't be shown until it's opened." Double-D said; Ed grabbed it, and squeezed it "Let's try this…" he tried to squeeze it, but it didn't have a scratch on it! "Well, let's face it. If Ed can't open it, then we're sunk." Nazz said "What's that Plank? Plank says: we need emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds!" Johnny said "That might work." Corey said "Yeah…" Drew added "If we use the emeralds, then we can force the box open!"

"Then let's go!" Eddy yelled "I wanna see Mario in real life!" Sonic sighed "I haven't seen Mario for ages… I wonder what's happened to him."

Everyone went off. Ed, Eddy and Sarah flew off to the north "I can't wait to see Mario! I bet he's hansom!" Sarah said; Ed and Eddy got anime sweat drops on their head.

Sonic, Double-D and Drew flew off to the east "We're gonna find them all!" Sonic said in a run "We're gonna face all evil in our path!" Drew yelled "Why must I deal with imbeciles wherever I go?" Double-D asked.

Everyone flew across the world, and found each of the emeralds. After finding them, they met up at the training field; they put the box in the center, surrounded by the emeralds. "Well Sonic… do it." Drew said "Chaos… Control!" Sonic yelled, and the emeralds glowed; the box started to crack. Finally, the box broke in a large cracking sound. The pieces started to move, and spin into a light; the light made the shape of someone, and it became Mario! Mario landed, and opened his eyes; he looked at his hands, and clutched them. Corey walked up to him "Hello Mario. My name is Corey; man, we had a lot of trouble getting you out of there!" he said with a smile.

Mario gave him a deadly glare "What have you done?" he asked "How did you…" Oog walked up to him "Welcome Mario." He said with a friendly smile "Send me back!" he yelled at Oog "Not an option. The box was destroyed." Mario started to grinded his teeth. "You all have no idea what you've done. I don't know if I can stop him…" he walked off "You got that right Plank. This guy has a problem with the word 'thanks'." Johnny said.

Sonic walked to Mario "What happened? I haven't seen you in years, and now… what's changed?" he asked the plumber "You should know… working with that creature… what a friend. We can't stop him this time…" he walked off, and jumped to the cliff.

OoO

That night, the kids had a party. They danced, had food, and sang karaoke "So, what do you think is up with Mario." Ed asked Drew "Hell if I know. The bastard should be thanking us." Drew said while eating a chip. Double-D was dancing with Rolf and Kevin "Wait…" Rolf stopped "Where are she who gives migraines, and he who breaks like feather?" he asked "Jimmy and Sarah? I think they went off." Kevin said "I wonder why?" Double-D asked.

With Jimmy and Sarah, they were climbing the cliff "Why are we doing this?" Jimmy asked "Hey, we can't let that guy starve." Sarah answered; they reached a side cave, and entered. Inside, there was a camp fire, and Mario was sitting next to it, holding a piece of the broken box. "Hi!" Sarah said; she took out a bag, and opened it. She put out some water in bottles, sandwiches, and chips "We though you'd like some food." Mario turned to them "Leave…" he said. Sarah stopped for a second "You know you could show some thanks. I bet it's nice to get some stretching room after all that time in that stupid box." Mario made a fire ball "Get out!" he yelled.

Sarah stepped back "We're going!" she grabbed Jimmy, and they flew off.

OoO

In Townsville, people were running and screaming; but a blue shadow washed over them, and only their clothes were left. A police helicopter was over the scene; while policemen were at the streets, shooting at it. "Call in the Casher and Cashet!" one policeman yelled; but the blue shadow waved over him, and only his clothes were left.

Soon, Eddy and Sarah were flying at the scene, and saw the creature that was terrorizing the city. It was legs and a pelvis! It had tan baggy pants, and a blue belt. It also had a floating blue cloak on its back side. On the top, there was a dark shadow "Eddy, do you think that's the thing that Oog warned us about?" Sarah asked "I don't know. But we need to attack it!" he rushed at it, and threw a punch, but it had no effect the cloak swung at him, and hit him into a building. Eddy got out of it, and charged an energy blast; he smiled, and threw a massive red blast! It hit, but did nothing but send it back a few feet. "Eddy, be carful!" Sarah yelled; Eddy sighed, and took off his helmet. "Looks like you want to do it the hard way… fine!" Eddy transformed into a Super Saiyan Two, and he attacked; he threw a punch that sent the creature back a few yards. Then, he flew up, and put his hands on his head "Ray of Riches!" he charged the blast, and it became a swirling red and green energy ball. He launched it, and it was swirling green and red; the dollar signs were two red, and two green.

The creature was hit by the blast, and there was a massive dark light; the creature disappeared, and Eddy fell to the ground. Sarah landed by him, and Eddy turned back to normal "You did it!" she yelled, and jumped up and down. "It's not over…" he said; there was a shadow in the cloud of… Eddy looked further, and saw… "Mario?" the shadow disappeared. "Eddy, look!" Sarah pointed to a figure on the buildings above. It was Oog. He jumped off with a smirk "Well, one thing's fur sure…" Eddy started "We know who the bad guys are…"

OoO

The next day, Sonic was sitting on the cliff, watching the clouds "Hey…" Sarah said "Hey kid." Sonic said back "I wanted to ask." She said "What happened to Mario?" she finished; Sonic sighed. "It's not a pretty story. A few years back, I, Luigi and Mario were in the Dessert Galaxy. We were beating Bowser to an ancient evil being, known as… Hyrule. A monster of unspeakable power… but…"

(Flashback)

Mario, Luigi and Sonic were fighting a giant creature; a purple shadow. "Fire Blast!" Mario yelled, in his Fire Mario state; he shoots a fire ball, and the creature swatted it away. "Spin Dash!" Sonic dashed at the creature, but it did no good; Luigi shoots a fire ball, but still nothing. "Nothing can beat Hyrule!" Bowser yelled from his air ship "Give us you imbeciles!" Sonic smirked "Try this…" he took out three chaos emeralds, and in a bright light, became Super Sonic. Mario and Luigi took out a Starman each, and became Super Cape Mario, and Super Cape Luigi.

They rushed at it, and sent it back, into the sand. Sonic, Mario, and Luigi put their hands together "Chaos…" Sonic said "Control!" they shot a massive beam, and it went right through Hyrule! But behind him, the energy beam made a rift portal. Hyrule was thrown into it, and Mario and Luigi were also sucked in…

(End flashback)

"That's all you know?" Sarah asked "Yeah…" Sonic answered; but Mario walked up. "I'll let you both know the whole truth." Sonic smiled "Seems you've calmed down." he said; Mario sighed. "After we got sucked in… we were separated. But when we entered the portal, it seems that out very beings were combined with the halves of Hyrule." Mario sat down, and cried "Hyrule's bottom half was in Luigi. The top is in me. In that portal… that was the last time I saw Luigi. And that Oog is a Koppa." Sonic's eyes widened. "No wonder I didn't trust him. I haven't seen a Koppa in ages."

"Now… if that thing gets free of me, then everything is over. Oog wants to take control of Hyrule, and conquer Earth. And then, the universe." Mario said "Then you'll stay with us!" Sarah said "We can defend you." Sonic said with a smile. "But what if it gets loose?" Mario asked "Well, we're the strongest fighters in the universe! Nothing can beat us." Sarah said with a smirk. Mario smiled "Have any more sandwiches?" he asked; Sarah giggled.

OoO

That night, Mario slept in his bed; but heard a scratching on a chalk board sound. "No~!" he yelled, and there was a massive explotion; every got up, and ran to his room, which was now in ruin. "Where's Mario?" Sonic demanded; Mario stumbled to them from behind the rubble. "Oog… he's after the top half. I kept it at bay, but he'll get it." Mario said in pain "We need to get him out of here!" Nazz said "Kevin, get the jet!" Kevin nodded, but "No time!" Mario yelled "Kill me now, or everyone dies!"

The sound was heard again, and Mario cried out in pain. Oog was seen behind him "Now I get my prize…" Double-D threw a Ki blast, but Oog grabbed it "Like I said…" Mario cried out in pain, and a black light was excreted from him; the black light formed, and the bottom half of Hyrule appeared. The top half was added. It was a purple skinned creature, with tan baggy pants, and a blue cloak like cape. The final touch was a blue Turin, and flaring red eyes.

"Now… kill them all!" Oog yelled; Hyrule lifted up his foot. Ed power up his Super Saiyan Two, and attacked; he punched at Hyrule; but Hyrule became a mist, and appeared behind him! "What?" Double-D, Drew, Corey and Eddy powered up to Super Saiyan Two, and attacked. They charged, throwing punches after punches, but landed nothing! "Zaptiy Zap, Zap!" Ed yelled, and shot the lightning bolt. Hyrule grabbed it, and roared; he threw it back at Ed; who charged an energy shield.

Double-D launched a massive set of Ki balls that surrounded Hyrule; about one thousand! He commanded them to attack, and they blasted at Hyrule; but none had an effect. Corey flew to Sonic "Fusion, now!" the two charged to max; Corey to Super Saiyan Two, and Sonic to Super Sonic. "Fu… sion… Ha!" they did the fusion dance, and became Conic! His hair was that of a Super Saiyan Two, only it was glowing multiple colors. He also had Sonic's skin, and Corey's Gi. "Hyper Cronic, ready to go!" he yelled, and launched.

Double-D was using a multi strike Kamehameha; where the beam split, and attacked in all directions. But still to no effect! Conic appeared in front of Hyrule "Hi, my name's Cronic. So, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Hyrule roared "Apparently the hard way." He put his hand out, and a blue and yellow ball of energy appeared "Chaos Kamehameha!" he shot the blast, and it hit, dead on! Hyrule went back, and Conic laughed "What are you doing?" Ed yelled "End it!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your underwear in a bunch." He put his hands up "Chaos…" a ball of green and blue energy appeared "Bomb!" he threw it, and burst on Hyrule! But when the smoke faded…

Hyrule was there! But he now had silver skin! He roared louder "Oh… this is bad." Conic said; Hyrule ran at Conic, and punched him into the dirt. Where he lifted his fist, Sonic and Corey were decombined.

Drew flew up "Take this!" he charged his fingers "Special Beam Cannon!" he shot it, but Hyrule turned around, and shot a massive beam of red energy! Drew was sent back… and he exited Super Saiyan Two. He fell to the ground. Ed got up from the ground, and entered a combination of Super Saiyan Two and Kaioken "You die!" he flew at it, and sent energy changed fists; they hit, but didn't do much. He charged a Kamehameha, and shot it, but Hyrule disappeared, and reappeared behind Ed "N!" he hit Ed into the ground. Hyrule stomped off, destroying Townsville everywhere he went. "Gotta stop him… and keep…" Ed said "all… the… people… from… harm" he fell to the ground.

Sonic got up, and shook his head "This is bad…" he ran at where Hyrule was, and stopped "Hyrule~!" he yelled; Hyrule looked down at him "You will not kill these people any more! One of my friends gave his life to make sure you fail! And I'll make sure you fail here!" he became Super Sonic "Need some help?" he turned, and saw Mario. "For so long, you've killed… you've destroyed, in pure rage… but here, we shall show you the rage of all the people you've killed!" Mario took out a Starman, and became Super Cape Mario!

He flew up, and put his hands out "Chaos… Seal!" a beam of white light came from his hands, and hit Hyrule! Hyrule was sucked into the light, and into Mario. He fell to the ground, and exited his super form; Sonic ran to him "Mario…" Mario took out a knife.

"Sonic… please, strike my heart." Sonic's eye went wide "What?" he yelled "Please, I can only hold him for so long… you need to kill me, so he dies!" Sonic started to cry "But…" "Do you want everyone you love to die?" Mario yelled; Sonic gulped "But, you're my best friend."

Mario started to cry "We'll always be friends… but if you want me to be happy, then I need you to do this. It will make me happier than anything ever could…" Sonic closed his eyes, and took the blade. He put his hand up, ready to strike. "No~!" Oog ran closer to them; but Mario cried out in pain. The black light came out of him, and he fell to the ground "Mario!" Sonic cried out; Oog laughed "No one can defeat Hyrule! He is mine to control! No one else can handle his…"

Hyrule stepped on him; he roared out, and Sonic closed his eyes, knowing what would come next. "Raa~!" Sonic and Hyrule turned, and saw a golden light in the sky… Ed had transformed into a Super Saiyan Three! "Fight me… if you're ready for death." He said; his hair had become like Goku's as a Super Saiyan, and his golden aura was very large. Hyrule roared, and ran at Ed; Ed threw a punch, and Hyrule was hit! He was sent back into a building, and roared again. Ed sent a spin kick into Hyrule's side, and sent him to the ground "Ed! His weakness!" Eddy yelled as he got up "I know!" Ed yelled back "Attack him as he attacks. He's weaker then…"

Hyrule got up, and punched at Ed; he landed the hit, but Ed stopped in mid air. "Struck a nerve?" Hyrule growled, and threw a punch; but Ed grabbed it "Is that it? You gotta do better than that!" Hyrule kept attacking; and Ed kept blocking. "One more…" Ed said to himself; Hyrule threw a massive punch, and Ed smiled "Now!" he dodged the attack, and charged a blue beam "Kame… hame…" he was right at Hyrule "Haa~!" he shot the beam, and it completely engulfed Hyrule!

The beam broke through the clouds, and showed the sun. Mario got up, and saw this "He did it…" Sonic sighed "Listen… about back there…" "No need to explain. You made the right choice. If you follow your heart, it'll all end well… thank you… Ed."

Ed smiled triumphantly…

OoO

The next day, everyone stood around; as Mario opened the pipe transporter "I enjoyed the food." He said "What do ya know? The plumber likes to eat." Kevin said; Nazz elbowed him. "Remember, if you feel a bit hot, that's normal. And don't fear it you hear a buzzing noise, okay?" Double-D said "Sure." Mario answered; he looked at Sonic "Take care bud." They shook hands, and he turned to Sarah "Sarah, you're a great fighter. But look out for Ed, will ya?" Sarah giggled, and nodded.

"Goodbye everyone! See ya in the sequel!" Mario entered the warp pipe, and everyone laughed; Eddy stopped "He's kidding, right?" everyone walked off, and flew off "Right?" he yelled.

OoO

The End


End file.
